


Far Cry 5 One Shots

by MissMorgan



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, Romance, Smut, Thirsty as hell, dont judge me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-04-06 08:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMorgan/pseuds/MissMorgan
Summary: Collection of one shots with the Seed Brothers that I will gradually add to.





	1. John Seed - Can't Sleep

She heard his soft footsteps patter down the stairs as he grew closer and closer. He should be asleep. She should be asleep. The red light of the time on the coffee machine beside her screaming at her to go to bed. But the bed’s soft, silk sheets only fuelled her anger at herself for still being awake. 

“Can’t sleep?”

His voice, thick with fatigue and confusion at waking to her absence, filled the silent kitchen.

“No. Sorry I woke you.”

She didn’t turn to meet his gaze, a little guilty for her heavy handedness at such a late hour. She wasn’t known for being delicate. Very clumsy in nature. Couldn’t even make a cup of tea quietly. But he adored that about her.

“Don’t be. Is everything okay?”

She could hear him drawing closer behind her, that rough, sleep ridden voice laced with concern.

“Yes, I’m fine. Just-”

“Can’t sleep. Okay… why don’t you come back to bed and just lie with me?”

He missed her body pressed up against his, didn’t much enjoy waking to an empty bed. Especially since when he had fallen asleep, his arms were tightly wrapped around her, their legs a tangled mess. He missed her, and he didn’t try to hide it in his voice.

“Honey, I’m not falling asleep any time soon. You go back up, I never meant to wake you.”

“Hmm.”

If her hands weren’t so busy fumbling with the mug in her hand, a distraction to avoid looking at him, she might have noticed his playful hum, and how he was still growing closer to her. A gentle hand reached out for her waist, the other brushing long dark hair aside from her neck.

“I’m sure I can think of some way to _make_ you fall asleep.”

His smirk could be heard through his soft whisper, which somehow seemed deafening to her in the silent room. A shiver ran all the way down her spine, and she shuddered, the mug falling from her clumsy hands. It shattered on the floor, falling apart into a few large pieces. But neither of them watched it as it fell. Her eyes rose to the window in front of her, the bright moonlight illuminating her neck as he kissed her soft skin. His hair fell lazily down his face, the perfect amount of messy from their activities earlier that night.

“John…”

“Mmhmm?”

His teeth grazed her neck softly, ghosting a bite on her neck, before his eyes shot up to meet hers in the reflection of the window. In the darkness, his ocean blue eyes sparkled and burned with passion for the woman whose body his hands were idly roaming. 

“You made me break my mug, asshole.”

A dark chuckle rumbled from his bare chest through her back.

“I’ll buy you a new one. Now come back to bed.”

Eyes fluttering shut, her head rolled back onto his shoulder as he pulled her closer to him. Close enough to feel the bulge under his sweatpants hardening. One of his tattooed hands slid down her body, gripping at her blue silk robe and pushing it up her thigh, unsurprised to feel nothing but her soft, bare skin as his hand reached her waist. His other hand ghosted over her throat, teasing, and slid lower, into the opening of her robe. His touch ignited her skin, and as he grabbed a breast with a fervent desire, a soft moan escaped her lips. That didn’t go unnoticed by him, thrusting his hips forward slightly, chasing any kind of friction between their bodies. His mouth returned to her skin, leaving gentle bites across her shoulder, and harshly sucking on her neck as his fingers pinched her already hardened nipple. He drew continuous whimpers from her, and his lower hand started to wrap around her, fingers hungrily reaching towards her drenched core. He slowly teased his fingers across that bundle of nerves, setting her entire body on fire. She couldn’t hold back the loud moan that ripped from her throat, desperate for more.

And just as quickly as it began, it ended. A coldness enveloped her heated skin as his hands withdrew from where she urgently needed them, settling on her hips. Her eyes opened to look at his once more in the reflection in the window. They were darkened, needy, hungry. And that smirk… if she wasn’t already soaked from his teasing, she certainly would be now.

“Coming back to bed, then?”

She slowly turned, grabbing onto the waistband of his sweatpants to pull him closer, and looked deeply into those lust filled eyes.

“No. Here. Now.”

His smirk grew, and he trailed hot, open mouthed kisses down her body until he was on his knees before her. Hands unhurriedly ran up her thighs, he moved the robe out of his way. He inched closer to her core, licking his lips, and looked up at her hungrily.

“As you wish.”


	2. Jacob Seed - Nightmares

Two weeks. It had been two long weeks since his hands had roamed her skin. Since his mouth had left his mark all over her body. Since he felt her warmth against him. Since he felt truly wanted.

Two weeks since he had that awful nightmare, a memory he can never shake from his mind. Miller. He looked over at his friend. Injured, broken, starved. _He was weak. And the weak have their purpose._

His hands wrapped around Miller’s neck and squeezed, until he saw the life drain from him, his eyes flitting shut. But… something was wrong. This wasn’t how he remembered it. Miller didn’t have the strength to struggle and fight him off like he now seemed to. His neck didn’t fit so perfectly in Jacob’s hands all those years ago. But hers did.

He finally met her wide, frightened eyes, still unable to ease the grip he had around her neck. She croaked out a harsh “Jacob”, her voice rough and barely audible. But it was enough to make him realise who it really was laid there beneath him, pinned down by his body. His hands moved to let go of the vice like grip he had on her throat, and he wished the early morning sunlight wasn’t creeping in through the curtains. Wished that the room was plunged in darkness, so that his mistakes weren’t glaring back at him. Red marks littered her slender neck, perfectly matching where his hands were moments ago. He recoiled from her, standing up from their bed, and left. He couldn’t look at her, or rather, he couldn’t bear to look at what he’d done to her any longer. She watched, silently, as the man she’d fallen in love with returned to the cold, stoic, emotionless soldier he was when they first met. She felt immense guilt, like she should have known better than to try to wake him during a nightmare. And now he blamed himself. And she blamed herself.

Jacob reluctantly called his little brother in the early hours of the morning, and after being met with an endless stream of Fuck you and Do you have any idea what time it is?, John finally submitted and came to take her. And when he arrived, he understood. He saw the bruises, the fear in her eyes, the guilt in his, and, wordlessly, John shuffled her into the car, where she fell asleep in the back seat. As he drove away, he watched Jacob’s head drop as guilt consumed him.

He promised he’d keep her safe, and he did. Or, as much as he could, considering her affinity for disappearing in the early hours of the morning, and returning in the evening, covered in blood, with a fresh kill for dinner. John swore that one of these days, this woman was going to be the death of him. Some days, she didn’t even leave her room John gave her, other than to eat. Conversations were short, and infrequent, and never about him.

Jacob had all but become a ghost in the Whitetail Mountains. Missing persons were becoming more and more common, and John could only assume his brother had thrown himself into his “work”. He hadn’t spoken to his brothers for two weeks and, while they worried about him, they knew better than to reach out before he was ready.

She missed him, though. Almost as much as he missed her. He was ruthless, a monster. And yet, she saw past the monstrous nature everyone else saw. He was drawn to her feisty attitude, and how she stood up for herself at every moment. But he fell for her compassion, for way she would aggressively protect those she cared about. He saw himself when he looked at her. She awakened something inside him, something he never thought he deserved to feel. He let her into his life in the hope that she would never leave, but now, he’d hurt her before he had the chance to tell her he loved her.

Two weeks was long enough. 

John’s sleek black car pulled up in front of Jacob, and she looked out the window, locking eyes with the man she recognised, not the shell of a man who left her in John’s care. He marched forward to open the door, and held out a rough, calloused hand that her petite one slipped into. As she stepped out, his eyes danced over her neck. Where his fingers had once left ugly, red bruises, faint, yellowish brown marks were left in their wake, a softer reminder of his mistakes. He gave John a nod – he’d thank him properly later – and watched in silence as he drove away, unprepared to say anything to her.

Without speaking a word, Jacob held her hand and led her to their cabin. He ignored the whispers of his men upon who had watched them walk by… if they knew what was good for them, they wouldn’t say a word. He softly closed the door behind them, shutting the world out, fearful to turn around and look at her. And when he finally did, everything came flooding back. The pain, the regret. The bruising on her neck was all he could see as he stepped closer to her. She didn’t back away, that was a good sign. 

“I’m sorry.”

He took a slow step closer until he could reach out and trail his hands slowly up her arms, leaving goosebumps in his wake.

“I know… that doesn’t make things right, but I am. Sorry. Didn’t ever mean to hurt you.”

Her eyes fluttered shut as one of Jacob’s hand fell and grabbed her waist, the other slowly dragging over her shoulder and cupping her neck. He pulled her closer as his fingertips grazed over the bruises he had left behind. Gradually, he opened his hand to wrap around her throat, squeezing with the gentlest pressure. He had to prove to her he could do this without hurting her. Had to prove that to himself. She was so close to him, so close. He had missed the feeling of holding her near, and desperately restrained himself from roughly taking her right there.

“Jake…” her voice quiet and soft. Very different from her usual sarcastic, feisty tone. He leant forward, keeping that gentle grip on her neck, and kissed her with a slow building passion. The gentleness of his kiss left her knees weak, head spinning, and she fell further into his touch. Her lips danced with his and, before long, they kissed with a burning hunger for each other. Her hands were gripping at his jacket, clinging onto him as if he would disappear. When they finally broke apart, their breathing was heavy and laboured, though their lips were still almost touching, too afraid to put any more distance between each other.

“Don’t ever send me away again.”

“I won’t, pup. I…” Jacob’s voice stumbled and faltered as his hand gripped her hips.

“You suck at words, Jacob,” She giggled lightly, and she placed a hand on his cheek, running her thumb over his bottom lip that curved into a smile, “but I love you, too.”

His smile grew larger as he softly bit her thumb, peppering kisses over her hand as she laughed.

“Well, Mr Seed. I believe you’ve kept me lonely for two whole weeks…” she wrapped her arms around his neck and jumped up, encasing him between her legs, as his hands held her by her behind. A low growl emitted from the back of this throat, eyes blown wide with desire.

“…I think you’ve got some making up to do.”


End file.
